


[真遙] 你，和除你以外

by Devin776



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin776/pseuds/Devin776
Summary: 2019年真琴生日賀文祝世上最好的橘真琴生日快樂♥
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 11





	[真遙] 你，和除你以外

「HAPPY BIRTHDAY☆真琴～恭喜你成年了！今晚可以進行酒精放題了，耶～」手機播放著的影片中，貴澄捧著蛋糕在關了燈的屋內從廚房走來，背景傳來幾個不同聲線的歡呼聲，鏡頭一下縮近到漆黑的畫面中飄浮著兩根點著的數字蠟燭「２」和「０」。

正式來說，真琴20歲的生日是週日，但大家為了能玩得盡興點，提早在星期六晚上為真琴舉行了生日派對。第一次全員到了能合法喝酒年紀的派對果真比往常氣氛更熱烈，但可能真的太熱烈了，最後大家得在旭和郁彌互相挑釁對方喝到急性酒精中毒之前把二人分開拖回家，聚會結果在凌晨1點左右戛然而止。

真琴邊查看派對結束後便一直沒有安靜過的LINE群組——貴澄發來的照片和影片多到根本看不完——一邊喝著玻璃杯裡剩餘的已經被融化的冰塊兌淡的酒。原來喝酒是這樣一回事啊，感覺身體變得既溫暖又輕飄飄，像一團被暖和的風托在半空的棉花。也有可能是因為在離家甚遠的城市和在故鄉認識的朋友聚在一塊，這夜他覺得異常幸福。這樣就算是喝醉嗎？

對了，還沒拆大家送的禮物呢——直到旭和貴澄開始在短信間爭吵誰的生日禮物比較好，壽星才想起這件重要的事情。

一件一件拆開在床邊堆成小山的禮物。原來如此——旭和貴澄各自送了新發售的遊戲，可能是一起去選的，還一邊打賭自己會比較喜歡那一款吧。下次大家可以一起玩新遊戲了。郁彌的禮物是便攜式果汁機，可能是想向我推銷之前突然迷上的開心果冰沙食譜？尚前輩不愧是尚前輩，為自己找到了需要在海外網站訂購的運動醫學書籍，並附贈了一堆練習用的KT Tape*。除此之外，其實之前還收到了爸爸媽媽送的平板電腦，還有蘭和蓮每人各織一隻的毛線手套。

屋內到處還四散著派對遺留的彩紙和裝飾品，像是想讓殘餘的熱鬧氣氛凝滯久一點，真琴沒有急著去收拾。反正遙不在，偷懶到明早再整理也沒關係吧。

這個完美的日子裡最無法忽視的一處缺陷，就是遙今天沒法陪自己度過。

自從去年順利通過全日本選拔大賽，遙順理成章地成為大學重點培訓的選手，被派往參戰國內外的學界精英賽事是家常便飯，可以說是已經以準職業選手的姿態在泳壇嶄露頭角了。向職業邁進，意味著從此再沒有「訓練夠了」這回事。遙一週幾乎每天都在訓練，就算不下水，也有大量的陸上鍛煉需要完成。恆常的練習以外，也不時要參加不同團體舉辦的交流營和集訓等。像本週，遙就因為要備戰下個月的一場國際青年賽，恰巧被送去了近郊地區出席集訓。

明明已經受到親朋好友的萬千寵愛，自己再這樣貪得無厭，真的會遭天譴。

可是，好想遙。

心中一種鈍鈍的焦急感驅使他索性把杯裡的酒一飲而盡，伏在矮桌上感受蔓延性的頭昏。覺得自己好像被吩咐乖乖待在家的小狗，但比起滿屋的點心和玩具，只想有一雙溫柔的手來揉自己的肚子。只有一下子也好，遙可以回來摸摸我的頭嗎？

遙那雙做什麼都很靈巧的手，遙那雙能優雅地划開水面的手。在摸我的頭、脖子、肩膀。

「真琴、真琴。」

我好像睡著了，夢到遙在叫我。

「真——琴——！」

被漸大的聲音嚇到，猛然抬頭。

「遙......」遙真的在眼前，有點風塵僕僕地把側背包卸下。「你回來了？！」

「我兩個小時前就傳短信給你說正在末班車上啦。」也就是大家正在玩桌遊玩得興起的時候。

「咦？！可是集訓還沒結束吧，不要緊嗎？」個性中愛操心的部份毅然戰勝了酒意。

遙的雙眼充滿了好奇，好像真琴問了什麼顯而易見的事情。「我回來，你不開心嗎？」「我當然開心啊！很開心！」「那就夠啦。」遙露出淺淺的微笑，完全不為意自己這樣很好看。

真琴稍微將身體自桌子挪開，示意遙過來自己身邊，兩人面對面盤腿坐著。在正常的狀態下這樣對坐大概有點引人發噱，但因為今晚的情況本來就不尋常，反而感覺很自然。

「你好像很冷......」真琴拉過遙的手，撫上的指尖有點冰涼，於是用自己的掌心把它們完全包裹輕輕摩擦。今年東京的氣溫降得早，這夜室外應該只有單位數的溫度。遙穿著黑色的運動外套，裡面是印著大寫HIDAKA字樣的白色衛衣。他肯定是訓練後檢討會一結束就馬上動身趕回來的。

遙不以為意地伸出另一隻手貼上真琴的臉頰。「嗯，你很溫暖。」

似是沒來由地，真琴順著遙被他握著手的那條手臂一扯，自己將上半身往後倒。突然失去重心的遙跌在他身上。

遙倒是從來沒想過，真琴那張平時就總是很和善的臉，竟然還能變得更軟綿綿、更稚氣，和肌肉發達的身體愈發對比鮮明。「我本來還打算用你今天不陪我當理由，等你集訓結束後要向你盡情撒嬌哩。」

聽了真琴的話，遙覺得心臟好像驟然被剌穿一個小洞，從裡面溢出蜜糖般的汁液浸濕了衣衫，緊緊黏住兩人相貼的身體。他用一句話就讓他感到既內疚、又滿心愛戀。先是趁我不在的時候第一次喝醉，然後又藉著別人給的酒精對我說這種話嗎？真琴有時真的很過份。我好喜歡他。

感受到真琴的手在身上用熟悉的方式漫遊，探進衣服裡的溫暖的手將感情塗滿皮膚，泛起一陣讓人陶醉的刺痛。遙的臉和真琴愈靠愈近，在視線快無法對焦的距離，他像生怕被世上除了他以外的任何人聽到一樣用氣聲問：會怎樣撒嬌呢？

真琴則用派對過後有些沙啞的聲音回答：遙親我我就告訴你。

尚存有一絲羞恥心的遙本來到了嘴邊的一句笨蛋被模糊在了帶有梅酒氣味的親吻間，他迷迷糊糊的在心中納悶：酒精是可以透過唾液傳導的嗎？

唯一可以肯定的是，真琴的溫度已經切切實實地從四方八面滲入了自己的身體。

纏綿過後，倦意取代了醉意，向二人襲來。他們擠在真琴家那稍微有點窄的床上，遙像平常那樣背對著真琴縮在他胸前。

「遙，明天你起來要叫我喔，你回去之前一起去吃點什麼吧。」

「明天......你想說今天吧。」已經3點了啊。

「欸，都一樣啦......」

「不一樣。」遙忍住呵欠回道，身後的真琴的呼吸聲已經開始變得沉穩。思緒徹底飄離之前，心中滿足地反覆確認的僅有一件事。

只有今天不一樣。

因為這是世上我最珍惜的人誕生的日子，而我在他懷裡。

**Author's Note:**

> *Kinesiology Tape，一種肌肉貼布，在運動員和物理治療師間廣為使用


End file.
